Minecraft: The Tenfold Chronicles
by The Withered Accomplice
Summary: Ten adventurerers. Ten adventurers who lost their home, their friends, their family, to a group of griefers. Griefers that don't operate independently. They serve three of the most feared evils, evils we thought were just legends. This collective wants nothing but absolute power and authority over it all. The ten adventurers have to do something, and fast. And save this world.


I have no idea for a long quote to start this story with. I honestly don't have **any**.

Then how will it start? Well, I think it might be better to explain some stuff before we start.

This story is based off the _Minecraft_ video game. If I'm talking Korean to you, I recommend you look up the game and delve into it a tad. Or don't, it's your choice bro. It'd just make it easier to understand several things that'll be coming in the story.

Speaking of which, this story will be in various formats, albeit usually in the "I"-narrative. But not that of one person.

No, no, not at all. Various characters'll get the spotlight. And not just main characters. Side cast too… sometimes even bad guys.

Third, each time a new character makes their/its appearance, a quick introduction and profile shall follow. Several characters will have special techniques, abilities and weaponry with special effects and, slash or, attributes. For the sake of keeping the element of surprise and anticipation, those special powers will only be described after major usage.

And… why not have a quick profile intro to the main cast first? A group of friends who had to flee their town after an attack from a group of griefers. (See? This is what I mean with the Korean thing)

They had to leave it all behind. Their other friends and family… were with the stars now. They were all things of the past. No longer existent.

Said group of friends… includes five males and five females, each with their own specialty. Why should we not describe them briefly?

Riff Bertens, the **Leader**. A 24-year old man, just finished college with a diploma in human sciences. He's of mid height, has black hair and wears a white shirt under a black one. He's the leader of the group. Next to being… well, the leader (duh), Riff is very skilled with swords and bows. His leadership skills help him in battle, too, allowing him to come up with potent plans and strategies.

Mike Alwex, the **Joker**. A 14-year old lad who got suspended from school due to his pranks. He's a true prankster and a master of explosives, implosives and crazy gadgets; it doesn't matter what you give him, he'll make it into a weapon in no time. He wears a red sweater with a hoodie he never really wears, has black irises and brown hair. He's always in for a laugh, but can take things serious too, when need be.

Lucy Hanway, the **Mage**. a 14-year old girl who dyed her hair purple and always wear a white sweater with a hoodie she actually **does** wear. After an incident in her childhood, her parents linked hear to the Alpex-Force to save her life. This allows her to tap into the force, both for normal powers and for magic. But her powers have limits, too.

Maurice LaFeigne, the **Psychic**. With his age of 69 years, Maurice is the oldest of the group, but he's still pretty agile, swift, strong and durable for his age. Sporting the appearance of an old man with gray hair (but no beard), Maurice's powers allow him to control his enemies in dozens of different ways, read their minds, communicate with them telepathically and influence their emotions, pheromones, neural impulses and thoughtwaves – he can also project thoughtwaves and use diffuse the electricity from electric signals to attack, in addition to using telekinesis, sensing various things and looking into the past and future. But his control isn't perfect, and he needs high concentration in order to use his abilities.

Bob Walkers, the **Constructor**. Bob has a sinopia skin, all-black cartoon eyes and a mustache, is bald and 38 years old and sports a red attire. He can build almost anything, ranging from buildings and equipment to complex redstone contraptions, cog-powered mechanisms, vehicles and robots – and he's a skilled axe fighter. But while he does have the power of infinite resource supply by thinking of what he requires, he needs time, opportunity, room and concentration to use his skills to their full extent.

Ashley Alkins, the **Elemental**. Just 15 years old, Ashley can control more than just the four main elements of fire, water, wind and earth. Also in her arsenal are light, darkness, electricity, ice, smoke, crystal, metal, plants, wood, sound, glass and lava. She has blonde hair and usually wears a dress. Her main weakness? Ashley's powers require a lot of energy and she might overexert herself by using them a little **too** often.

Laura Nevins, the **Dynamic**. She is 19 years old, dyed her hair blue and has the ability to channel various types of energy. In addition to just normal energy, she can also manipulate aura, ki/chi, plasma, psioplasm, ionic energy, chaos energy, pulses, tachyon energy, order energy, you name it. However… she can only use one energy at a time, and it takes a dozen seconds to switch. And the timer resets if she moves.

Brian Tesl, the **Hacker**. The guy just turned 20 and has a tragic past. Sporting blue clothing and light brown hair, He made a deal with Emiga, who had "hacked" reality to give himself various special abilities, to attain some of his powers, initially for his own gain. However, this came with a cost. Brian got his powers and was said he'll have to pay up soon. He took all of his money, but on his way to Emiga, he stopped by at his girlfriend… only to find her dead. His powers didn't come in exchange for money, but for her life. Heartbroken, Brian switched alignment and decided to use his powers of summoning, weather control, infinite ammo supply, instant construction, invisibility and more to help others and rid the world of evil, all while still plotting to take his vendetta on Emiga one day. Unfortunately, he still hasn't gotten used to his powers, and damage to the badge on his clothing, the one that allows him to control said abilities, might reduce them.

Lisa Welkins, the **Summoner**. She's 25 years old and has black hair. Coming with her is the power to summon and conjure, whether it be lifeforms, items or offensives like fire or explosions. In addition, she can also open portals, though her range is limited. She also has limits to what she can summon.

These ten have been wandering into the wilderness for multiple weeks, until they came closer to the inhabited world. Everything seemed to be back to normal… until they saw the griefers, the destroyers of their hometown, once more. And they didn't operate independently.

They were at the service of a trio of malicious entities from a forgotten origin. They had a giant army of both humans and mobs, themselves they had various dark powers, but no sympathy, respect or mercy.

Their names were Herobrine, Null and Entity 303. They were only known from myths and legends up until this point, and no one truly feared them, for they "weren't real".

But we all thought wrong. Sometimes, it is not wise to disregard it all. The ones who first spread it…

...they should have had at least **some** sources or perceptions, no? They should have based it on something, right? Isn't it almost sure they weren't just bad hats with a lot of fantasy and creativity?

But we have been blabbering for long enough – you're probably wondering why you're still bothering to read this and why you haven't yet referred to YouTube to watch the most epic fails of last week.

Should we not begin?

I think so.


End file.
